


Mind Games

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 20 of the FFXIVWrite 2020!Mind Games (Free day!)Continuation from:Prompt 10: Avail: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403946& Prompt 13: Silence: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461588James is at the camp of the Griffin, not having responded to any form of communication for two moons, it is not till the Griffin comes to check up on him, that he finally has the courage to speak. Only to come in contact with someone he once trusted before with his life.





	Mind Games

It had been a couple of moons since Aldwyn’s demise. James had found himself in the Griffin’s camp, and yet the young man didn’t seem to mind at all. Even when the Masks that brought him food tried to talk to him, James just sat frozen on the ground, still seeing the image of Aldwyn being cut down.

A quiet sniff came from him after he had been given food and water once more. However, now he heard the Griffin’s voice outside the tent.   
“How is he doing?”   
“Still the same, no words, no reaction…” the Mask sighed. “Sometimes he doesn’t even eat his food.”   
“Leave us.”   
Footsteps went off and James could not be interested in what happened next, all he wanted was to go back in time, undo what had happened. 

The Griffin entered the place where he had given James some time to mourn, and looked upon the sad display.   
Tired eyes were fixed towards the ground, the blonde hair now dirty and unwashed. The face of the young man covered in sand that sticked on the dried up tears. 

A soft sigh escaped from the man and he carefully walked over towards the hurt Midlander.   
“Lad?” he began carefully and bent himself down to level himself with James.   
No reaction, just James still staring at the ground, his eyes foggy like and his mind clearly somewhere else.   
The man wondered how he could get him out of this stage, if fresh food and water did not help, if talking did not help, what would?

“You killed him…” a raspy voice eventually said quietly.   
The Griffin looked towards James, who was still looking away. But suddenly James looked over to him, his hazel eyes filled with anger and hate. 

“You…” James raised his voice a bit, and a few tears began to roll down once more. “You...” A big sniff followed and suddenly it hurt too much to say it. The young man broke down crying and the Griffin looked away, feeling no remorse whatsoever. 

“I only did what was expected of me, lad.” the man said, and he looked over to the young adult who stopped his crying fit. “Do you not think that the man he killed had a family? How I had to bring them the news that their beloved husband and father had died? They would have demanded justice.”   
James shook his head, not wanting to hear any of it. It was a lie, it had to be. 

"I traded his for your lover's. The pain you experience, the tears you drop, realise that you are not the only person in mourning right now." The Griffin hissed on. “A life for a life.”   
“Stop…” James got out in an emotional breath and made himself smaller on the floor. “Please…”   
“‘Tis part of reality, lad.” The man continued on. “And it’s past time you got your head out of a chocobo’s arse and realised this.”   
“Who are you to tell me this?” James sniffed out and once more looked dirty over towards the masked man. “You have no idea who I am, or what I am capable of.”   
“That’s where you are wrong…” The Griffin chuckled and it got louder as soon as he saw James looking at him, confused. 

The blonde felt his heart sink, and did not expect this answer at all. In an instant he jumped up and made a threatening pose.   
“Who in the blazes are you?” now feeling a strange conflicted feeling as he began to hope that it wasn’t the person who he now thought it was.  
“Fine, let’s end this charade…” the Griffin sighed and also stood up. 

The man lowered his hood and took off his mask and in an instant James felt back on his knees, and started to sob once more.   
“No…” he got out in between. “This cannot be!” He slammed his fist on the ground, now heartbroken twice over, as he realised the person whom he trusted so much before, had killed the one he loved.

The man looked down towards the young lad, and lowered himself to his past comrade. A sympathetic hand was placed on James’ shoulder. The young blonde felt the calming gesture and sat up again on the ground, his eyes now meeting the green eyes of the Highlander. 

“Ilberd…” James got out with a final sniff.  
“Fidelis.” The Highlander sat down with him and carefully looked over towards the broken young adult.   
“It was you all this time…” James felt awfully conflicted. “But why?” the young blonde shook his head. “Why are you doing this?” 

“I did tell you that I would give it all to see Ala Mhigo freed.” Ilberd looked over to the Midlander, who shook his head slowly.   
“I remember, but…”   
A silence fell and James felt his conflicting feelings arise even more. How could he trust him, after he had inflicted so much pain on him. Why did the man change so much?

“Then why are you asking me this?” Ilberd asked curiously.   
“Because I do not know what to believe anymore.” James closed his eyes, making a deep sigh. “Your betrayal at the Braves is one of the many reasons why I do not trust you anymore.” 

“A valid point.” Ilberd shrugged and stood back up. “But if you’re looking for answers, or sympathy, you will not find it here.”   
James bit his lip and took a deep breath before standing up himself as well.   
“Wait…” he got out softly. “I have but one final question.” 

The Highlander turned around, and saw James with his head down, and tears dropping down from his eyes.   
“What is it?” he got out as if he was in a rush.   
“Did- Did Aldwyn at least have a proper burial?” James clenched his fists and tried to keep in his emotions the best he could.  
“No… We left him there to rot.” 

“Hng…” James got out, trying to not break down in tears once more. His heart could not handle any more pain, and yet more came rushing in. Taking a few more breaths, he tried to control his emotions. “W-what about the chocobos?”   
“They are here, safely roaming around the outline of grass we have around camp.”   
“Dorian?”   
“that’s three questions now, Fidelis.” 

“I know, but tell me where Dorian is you bastard!” James shouted and it came out before he could realise and he even made an angry step forward, looking Ilberd dead in the eye.   
The man was surprised by this outburst and made a soft smile, perhaps the lad was growing a thick skin after all.   
“Hmpf,” he smirked and put on his mask and hood once more before going out of the tent.   
“You’re not leaving!” James hissed and followed him outside. 

The sun was immediately blinding him, and James threw his arms in front of his eyes to block it out. He gazed around the camp and saw at least a couple of dozen tents around. Not to mention the many others uphill. The Griffin had already walked ahead and James continued his pursuit. A few of the Masks were gazing at the display and wondered why the young man was following their leader with stomping feet. 

“Why won’t you tell me?” James caught up with him and stood right in front of him, making the man stop in his tracks. The Griffin looked down on him, and the blonde could feel the eyes burning into his.   
“You should learn to be patient.” he pushed James aside and the young man once more followed him.   
“I have been patient for two days-”   
“No, you have been moping about for two days.” 

“But- ... Urgh...” James angrily stared at the leader and decided to just shut his mouth. Eventually they came to an open area and James sniffed in a familiar smell, it was the smell of chocobo. Not waiting any longer, he once more caught up with the Griffin, but it was now his turn to push the man aside.

The open area was the grassy area the Highlander mentioned before, and a few chocobos were grazing around. James looked around frantically, looking for a white speck, and eventually he saw it. Dorian was carefully pecking the ground, confused why it was such a hard ground.   
“Dorian!” James got out, clearly relieved that at least one thing he loved had survived the ordeal. The chocobo looked up and looked from where the sound came from, when the chocobo saw James rushing towards him, arms wide, he also began to run.   
“Oh my dear friend.” James once more felt tears go down his cheeks, but this time it clearly was tears of joy and relief. “You’re safe” 

Giving a few pets on the beak and going through the soft feathers of his head, he turned around towards the Griffin. So the man had some form of sympathy after all.   
“Are you happy now?” the man asked and immediately James’ mood dropped.   
“This does not undo the things you’ve done to me.”   
“I am aware, which is why I am offering you this choice.” 

The Griffin came closer to James and even gave a soft pat on Dorian’s beak, who made a soft chirp back.   
“You are welcome to stay,” he started, “And you are free to go.” Looking down towards James, he immediately saw conflict in the hazel eyes. “The choice is yours.”   
He then walked off, leaving James with his chocobo, whom he began to hold in a firm embrace. 

Burying his face into the soft feathers, he felt his head spin. One of the reasons he joined the resistance was to find Ilberd, now that he found him, he didn’t know what to do next. All he ever wanted was answers as to why he betrayed the Braves, why he defiled his trust. And yet, now knowing that he also was the killer of Aldwyn- … 

“Alwdyn…” he got out after relieving himself from the tickling feathers. “I am so sorry.”   
After taking another deep breath, he took the reins of Dorian, and walked back to his tent with the chocobo close to him. Hellbent on staying, on trying to make Ilberd see reason, and how this path of his only will lead in more sorrow and pain. There had to be some way to talk him out of this charade, some way to change him back into that kind and gentle captain he was before, and James was now determined to see this through.


End file.
